


[Podfic] Recalculation

by sallysparrow017



Series: podfics of superhumandisasters Up Close Ache [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of superhumandisasters' 'Recalculation' Belfast, 1969.Sometimes images move through him, sensations move through him that are blurry around the edges, and he does not understand how they are relevant to this mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recalculation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837747) by [superhumandisasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/pseuds/superhumandisasters). 



Author: superhumandisasters  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:06:12  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Recalculation.mp3)

 

This podfic contains background sound effects, so listening with headphones is recommended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [superhumandisasters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
